


A Walk in the Park

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Cold Weather, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Meet me at the park around the corner from school at midday tomorrow.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

Derek is really starting to regret leaving his house during the middle of winter when the cold air nips at his skin. He paces up and down the sidewalk, glancing at the bench that’s covered in snow which only results in another shiver running down his spine. Derek tugs the sleeves of his sweater over his tattooed skin and lets Scott’s words replay over and over in the back of his mind.

_“Meet me at the park around the corner from school at midday tomorrow.”_

_Scott waited for Derek to give some kind of confirmation that Derek had heard him and then ran his fingers through the  brown roots of his own hair, being careful not to touch the bleached ends that he’d put gel in, before walking away from Derek with a small smile on his face._

For almost half an hour Derek keeps jumping to conclusions, thinking of every reason why Scott could be late. He had decided that Derek wasn’t worth his time, he’d forgotten about telling Derek to meet him at the park, he’d stopped to help a cat get down from a tree, he’d helped an elderly lady cross the road, he’d planned on leaving Derek in the harsh cold weather for the whole day, or maybe he’d just slept in and was running a little late. Derek did that a lot; he got worried easily when people were only a minute or two late, or if they weren’t in class one day. Sometimes he thought it was because he was worried about their actions backfiring on him but he knew that it was really because he cared too much.

Now it’s almost one in the afternoon and there is still no sign of Scott. Derek grows more and more anxious as each minute ticks by. He tries to settle himself by watching the clouds move across the sky slowly or by playing a game on his phone to pass the time. Eventually Derek is going to have to go home, regardless of whether Scott shows up or not.

Right when Derek is ready to give up hope and go home to sit in front of the heater until he’s warm again, he sees Scott walk through the front gate of the park with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie.

Derek sits down on the ice cold bench and twiddles his thumbs, while toying with the ends of his sleeves to make it seem like he hasn’t been sitting there bored-shitless for almost an hour and a half. Scott walks up to Derek with a small smile on his face.

“Sorry that I’m late; I slept in and missed the bus that drives down here,” Scott explains as he sits down next to Derek.

Derek nods his head and smiles a little. “It’s fine.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say next so he scratches the shaved side of his hair before pulling his beanie off and ruffling the brown and blond longer strands of his hair. Derek sits there silently, continuing to toy with the ends of his sleeves as he lets his nerves get the better of him. He kind of wants to go home and curl up into a ball in his bed because he’s feeling really embarrassed right now.

“I really like your tattoo,” Scott says, pointing out the tattoo on the back of Derek’s hand.

Derek feels himself blush when he realizes that the sleeve of his sweater is no longer covering the back of his left hand. He doesn’t know what else to say so he just says thanks and looks down at the ground to hide how big his smile is.

“I guess I chose a pretty bad day to ask you on a date; it’s freezing,” Scott tells Derek as he rubs his hands together in an attempt to get them warm.

Derek completely misses what Scott was saying. “This was a date?”

“Yeah…I didn’t plan it out as well as I could have. I wanted to hang out so I thought ‘what the hell’ and asked you…” Scott trails off, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh,” Derek says, not knowing how else to reply. He thinks about it for a second and then turns to look at Scott. “Maybe we should go for a walk…we could get lunch later too, if you want.”

Scott cocks a pierced eyebrow at Derek. “Really? That’s actually a really good idea.”

Derek stands up and Scott follows. Once they dust the snow off of their jeans, they start walking along the path that leads from the park to the woods. Derek walks with his arms crossed to keep him warm because his sweater doesn’t have pockets and Scott walks with his hands in his pockets.

As they walk through the forest, it gets slightly darker and Scott can’t see where he’s going. He loses his footing and trips over some tree roots, causing him to fall face first into the ground right in front of Derek.

Derek rushes to Scott’s side and helps him stand up, keeping his hand placed gently against Scott’s back. “Scott, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it was a small fall, I’ll be okay,” Scott says quickly, feeling embarrassed and nervous after making a fool of himself in front of Derek.

“Are you sure?”

Scott nods and smiles reassuringly, trying to tell Derek that he’ll be okay. Derek nods back at Scott and makes sure that he’s walking close to Scott in case he falls again as they start walking the rest of the way through the forest. Once they come of the end of the forest, the rest of Beacon Hills is in sight and they can see a diner.

“Should we get lunch?” Scott asks, leaning back on the heels of his Converse.

Derek smiles. “I think so; I’m starving after that walk through the woods.”

Scott laughs softly at Derek’s comment and hooks his arm loosely around Derek’s as they enter the diner. Derek glances down at their arms and decides not to say anything because it actually feels nice and it makes him feel semi-important to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon comments have been disabled. Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
